


Prey

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's been hiding something and a certain Faunus isn't safe with a deadly predator around. BlackVelvet ship with BDSM, body worship and slight foot fetish. Don't forget to R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

From the first moment I'd lain eyes on her, I'd realized it would be best for us both to keep  _far_  away from her. She was the forbidden fruit that I wasn't even allowed to glance at.

"They don't even know I'm a Faunus. They won't understand this," I whispered to myself late at night, glancing over at Weiss sleeping beside me and the sisters above. Her scent was the only thing on my mind, some nights, and it drove me mad.

It was difficult, but not impossible. She made herself scarce, hardly ever crossing my path during school hours despite having a few classes together. I was certain she had no idea  _why_ she wanted to stay away from me, which made it even easier to avoid her. Sometimes just the  _thought_  of her shuddering, clutching her books tighter to her chest as I walked past her made my mouth water.  _I_  knew why.

For months, I enjoyed our relationship of casual avoidance. It grew easier with time, but I wasn't yet ready to face her the second time Team CRDL bullied her. They teased her heritage, roughly yanking on her ears. They shoved her down to the ground and laughed as she tried to run. It was her instinct to run when threatened. Fighting back against them was just something she couldn't do.

I refused to let this happen.

"Cardin!" His whole team turned to me, shock on their faces as they realized someone had the gall to stand up to them. Someone other than Pyrrha I'd assume.

"Oh? It's that quiet chick from RWBY." Dove was always so...  _perceptive_.

"Whaddya want?!" Cardin's voice boomed arrogantly across the courtyard. It filled up the large space, bouncing off the walls and mirroring his own physique. I'd never been so unintimidated in my life.

"Leave. Her.  _Alone_." I unsheathed Gambol Shroud, itching to pull the trigger. For a second I wished Yang was near. Where I excelled in swift precision, her proficiency was in blunt force trauma. I wanted them  _broken_ , not bleeding.

"Here. Take her. She got boring, anyway." Cardin kicked her in the ribs, sending her rolling a few feet in my direction. They cheered before walking off, high-fiving one another over their deplorable deed. I ran over to her and delicately placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come here, I'll bring you to the nurse," I offered quickly. Examining her injuries, I could see a large bruise and bloodied nose she'd acquired from her treatment.

"N- no… I'm okay… thank you…" Velvet quickly sat up while desperately clutching at her side. Flinching away, she kept just out of my reach as I tried to help her. She'd gotten so used to staying away from me, it was second nature to her now.

"Velvet… please don't be afraid of me… let me help." Even as I begged for her to let me help she didn't stop inching away. She was repelled by some force unknown to her, but I needed to settle her unease before she hurt herself.

"Velvet, I can take you to the nurse. Or to Coco and Yatsuhashi. They'll help you, just let me get you there." She tried her hardest to avoid my eyes, staring down at the dry dirt beneath us for almost a minute before nodding. Anything to get me away.

Together, we got her to her feet. With a second glance, I could see she was bleeding from scrapes on her cheek and jaw. Whatever CRDL had done, it'd sapped enough of her Aura that she was entirely unable to heal herself. Her stockings had acquired runs and several buttons had been popped off her shirt. I supported her weight as we hobbled through the campus, making sure to stop every few steps so she could catch her breath and take her weight off her injured side. She made me bring her to her dorm- not the nurse. I couldn't refuse.

"Thanks, Blake…" Her wide, doe brown eyes still had trouble meeting mine, and she focused on my shoes as she spoke.

"No problem…" I placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face. It was careless, a reaction that I would've done with anyone, but should've  _avoided_  with  _her_. I felt my stomach drop instantly and before she made eye contact I turned my back on her and quickly walked away. I smelled of her. So strongly of Velvet… of  _prey_.

* * *

Velvet was obviously still uncomfortable around me, but it wouldn't stop her from sitting next to me in class the next day. Three different classes she took the desk directly beside mine, studying me curiously as if begging for an answer as to why my presence disturbed her so much.

After less than a couple of hours I just couldn't take it anymore. The next class, she sat beside me again. I waited exactly three minutes before gathering my books and changing desks.

She hadn't gotten the message three days later. She still plopped down right next me in our next class the next day. I moved. Again. And again. I knew it wouldn't be long before my will broke and something…  _embarrassing_  would happen.

I hate being right.

It happened during lunch. I was too distracted by my tuna melt sandwich to hear her approach. Her footsteps were always quiet, and her scent was masked by the fish.

"Blake?" Timid. Always so timid.

I froze in my seat, unsure of what to do. I wasn't prepared to deal with another second of that excruciatingly tantalizing scent. Not while eating.

"Blake… am I bothering you? I… I just wanted to say thank you-"

"You don't need to thank me, Velvet. Now, please-"

"Okay, Blake, but let me repay you. I heard-"

"Velvet, please leave me alone!" Yang stared at me as if I'd grown a second head, but there was just no way to get Velvet away from me. She looked at me with wide eyes, as if I'd slapped her, and i just couldn't take it anymore. I stormed off, licking the last bits of fish and cheese from my fingertips.

I walked to the nearest bathroom, thoroughly scrubbing my hands and face in the sink. As I washed up, I took time to contemplate. How could I avoid this next time? How could I get her to stop-

My Faunus ears twitched, as irregular footfalls approached the door. The pattern sounded distinctly of limping.

" _Dust dammit._ "

"Blake?" Velvet hesitantly opened the door, peeking inside to search for me. Her ears twitched in my direction, brown eyes catching the flourescent light of the bathroom and turning the most delicious shade of honey as they met mine. She looked so helpless.

" _Shit…_ "

"Blake… I'm sorry if I… if I scare you. But I'm just a  _Faunus_ , okay? The ears aren't…" she kept talking, nervously chattering away as she closed the door behind her. I took the time to study her, taking into account the raw, red skin of the scrapes on her cheek; the way her ears nervously curled back atop her head; and the way she unevenly rested her weight on her right leg…

Helpless, defenseless, prey…

"So you don't have to be afraid, okay? We're not all like the White Fang. And I just want to be your friend. Or at least thank you." She sounded so sweet. Innocent.  _Pure_. Despite being older than me she sounded as if she'd never been corrupted by the racism of the outside world. It was amazingly endearing.

I nodded silently, mechanically.

"Blake? Your bow is... twitching…"

I nodded again, reaching up and undoing the knot to the silk ribbon that hid my darkest secret. To this day I don't know what came over me, but I just needed her to know why she was so afraid. Why I was so interested in her. Why we were so terrible for each other. The ribbon drifted gracefully to the ground like a winding snake.

"… oh, Dust…" I could instantly smell her fear and it was deliciously sweet. She hobbled quickly to the door, her instinct to  _run_  overwhelming any pain from her injury. I closed the distance between us with three quick strides, slamming it shut in front of her. She struggled for a moment, desperately trying to pull open the door. She was strong, but hurt, and even in her frantic, adrenaline fueled attempt to escape, she couldn't out-muscle me.

She quickly turned around, her back pressed against the door, trying to keep as much distance between us as possible.

"Blake! Blake, please-"

I pressed a finger against her lips to silence her and she shivered in response. I traced the edges of her lips, falling in love with those delicious brown eyes as they scrutinized every inch of me. I could see it finally click behind those eyes why she was so uncomfortable around me.

"I'm just a  _Faunus_ , okay? You don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to be your friend. Or at least thank you…" I repeated her every word with as sincere of a tone I could. Her shuddering stopped, but the fear never left her face. It was mixed with her breath and her sweat, her heartbeat hammering a desperate rhythm against her ribcage.

I pressed my lips against her forehead, the last option I had to try to calm her. This wouldn't be fun if she smelled so strongly of fear. This would only be fun if she begged to be hunted- to be devoured-  _willingly_.

"Velvet… can you come to my room tonight," I asked expectantly.

"Y- yes… okay, Blake." Still so afraid.

I took a step back, far enough that I'd look less intimidating.

"Are you sure," I asked.

She took a moment to think, eyes darting to the tiled floor to study her shoes.

"Yes…"

With every ounce of willpower I had left, I let her go. Gently pushing her aside, I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. I could feel her eyes on me for as long as the door took to swing shut.

I returned to the lunchroom. My appetite had returned, but I knew  _food_  wouldn't wet it.

* * *

Bribing Yang to get her sister and Weiss out of the room was easy enough. I'd done the same for her so often, we shared a connection that could only be forged between roommates.

As I waited for Velvet to arrive, I prepared a salad. Fresh spinach… cucumber… light, sweet dressing. I hummed to myself as I selected the more… enticing ingredients. The sweet carrots were chopped into nice large chunks, bits of frozen pineapple... And four large golden dandelions, freshly picked from the lawn. I knew she wouldn't able to resist.

I waited and listened for the footsteps that seemed to take forever before they finally approached. She hesitated a long while before knocking on the door, possibly fighting her instinct to run. She  _was_  entering the "lion's den" after all.

"Come in," I called, hoping the most inviting voice I could attempt would be the push she needed to come inside. I could hear her gasp through the door, and she quickly let herself inside.

Casually dressed in baggy sweatpants and an Achieve Men hoodie, they were well worn and heavy with her scent. I smiled, clad in a black and lilac evening-dress I'd worn only twice. I'd washed my sheets, plugged in an air freshener and opened the windows before her arrival. The less the room smelled of me, the more comfortable she would be to stay. It's a  _Faunus_  thing.

"Oh, are we going out? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, don't worry Velvet. Come, sit. I just wanted to dress well… try and make you more comfortable." I smiled invitingly, beckoning her further into the room.

"Oh… th- thanks." Her nose twitched curiously as she closed the door behind her and made her way inside. She hardly made a sound as she stepped into the room, her feet so well trained to not betray her presence. As if she were constantly afraid she was being hunted. I wondered how often prey Faunus might feel that kind of anxiety, but couldn't entertain the thought for long.

"I made dinner, if you're hungry," I offered, gesturing towards the salad.

"No, I ate before I came...  _oh_ … are those… dandelions?" Her eyes lit up as she saw them, resting in the bowl. I muffled a quick giggle behind my hand; she looked so excited to see food prepared just for her.

"Yeah. I thought you'd might like it."

"I… thanks, Blake." She walked over to the table, and I observed she moved without her limp. I was glad she'd healed up, but suspicious she'd only done it to ensure she'd be able to run away in case I tried to harm her. I politely pulled the seat out for her before resuming my own seat across from her.

She made herself comfortable and picked up her fork, excitedly digging into the leafy greens.

"Aren't you going to eat," she asked through a mouthful of spinach and carrots.

"No. I'm just having dessert," I answered, careful to measure my words. She shrugged and pushed aside a dandelion to get at some more spinach.

"I'm sorry I was afraid of you… it… it's just the way we are, you know?" Velvet smiled timidly, trying her hardest to appease me. I studied that smile, full of slightly uneven teeth and chapped lips… some would call them "imperfections." To my eyes, they were firewood, adding to the flame of her beauty.

"Don't worry about it, I understand completely," I smiled back at her. I wanted her to understand that she could trust me. Watching her, I was entranced by her every movement. Her larger ears twitched towards sounds even  _I_  had problems picking out. Her nose wiggled happily as she sniffed the light sweetness of the carrots and pineapples. Her eyes constantly darted left and right, making sure she wasn't being watched.

Prey.

She finished the salad in minutes, eating quickly just another trait I would expect from her. She'd left two dandelions for last, setting her fork down and picking one up before looking to me curiously.

"You never explained why  _you_  have been avoiding me," she spoke softly, but firmly. I watched her nibble off petals of the yellow weed, her ears twitching as she ate.

"That's not your fault… it's actually why I asked you here. I wanted to talk with you about it."

"Mm?" She brought the last dandelion to her lips.

"Yeah… let me get that." I got up from my seat, taking the bowl from her and placing it in the sink. Just walking by her sent a chill down my spine. Her scent was so strong; how humans managed to not detect it was beyond me.

I circled back, she was still distracted by the last inch of stem of her dandelion. I sniffed in her scent one last time before leaning towards her neck, brushing my lips against her skin.

"B-Blake," she asked timidly. Confusedly.

"Dessert?"

"… oh…"

* * *

I carried her to my bed, laying her carefully on the fresh sheets. She shivered as I grazed my nails down her stomach, the light pink trails marking her as my own. My lips tore moans from her lips as I sucked at her pale throat.

"B- Blake," she whimpered as I tugged at her waistband. I made sure to ghost my fingers over the stubborn bruises that still managed to linger on her skin. Silently, I cursed Cardin for ruining such beautiful canvas. I ran my fingertips along every curve of her toned muscles, reveling as she flexed and gasped for breath. She shivered as I kissed her jaw, her every reaction to my exploration brought a roller coaster of pleasure for us both.

My prey whined as I tugged the soft, worn hoodie up over her head, revealing so much freckled skin. I tossed the offensive cloth away like a used towel before I pinning her wrists to the bed above her head. Straddling her waist, I ensured that she'd have no escape; her scent betrayed her extreme unwillingness to do so anyway.

Velvet looked up at me, lust and desire pouring from those doe brown eyes. Brown eyes were so  _shamefully_  uncommon in Remnant- they looked stunning on her. They held the beauty of freshly tilled earth, waiting to sowed with next year's harvest. They were smooth, like rich, dark chocolate. And, because of me, these beautiful eyes were begging for something her innocent lips could not. It was prey's destiny to be devoured, to be consumed, to be hunted and chased, and she resigned herself to her instincts all too willfully.

And I resigned myself to my own. To devour. To dominate. To consume every last drop she could offer until she collapsed, shivering and weak from exhaustion. I'd bring her to the edge and back, pushing her to her limits just as she'd push me to my own.

Her bra must have been Mistrali. It was fitted with an elaborate clasp in the front, and the purest white fabric not adorned with the Schnee family crest I'd ever lain my eyes on. I tore it off of her with a curse and she gasped as the cool air of the room kissed her warm, flushed skin, hardening her nipples into rosy pink peaks.

Her breasts were hardly a handful each- I realized the bra was padded only after I'd torn it off of her- and painted even more heavily with the ginger-brown spots that marked her like fresh snowflakes covered a street on a cold winter evening. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I kissed at her pale, mottled skin, tearing another loud moan from those firm, chapped lips. Pressing my own against her throat, I could feel her pulse beat out a frantic rhythm against her skin, my name hot on her tongue.

"Blake… oh,  _Dust_ ," she gasped, her voice taking on a musical quality that drove me on like a curious kitten.

I positioned her wrists to be held with only one hand and reached under the pillow she rested on. Running my fingers through her mussed, silken hair, and snatching a long, black ribbon from it's hiding spot, I tied it around her wrists in a beautiful bow fit for a Christmas present. The fabric was strong; it wouldn't come undone until I was done with her.

Velvet moaned my name again, this time pleadingly. I could feel the fire burning within her, she knew what I wanted and was all but begging for it. She desired our game just as much as I did… but what kind of cat would I be if I didn't play with my food first?

I kissed her, bringing a hand up to rub gently at her ears. I stroked against the grain of her soft fur, from the tips of her ears down to her scalp, reveling in the way she shuddered as I toyed with her. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she attempted to brace herself against the teasingly gentle stimulation. Her body quickly warmed, her blood running hot beneath her cheeks.

My free hand made its way back beneath the pillow, pulling from it the last piece of cloth I'd saved for the occasion. Getting the blindfold over her ears was a little tricky, but I was rewarded with a loud gasp as the patterned, black velvet cloth slid over her eyes. It was the icing on the cake, and for the first time in quite a long while, I couldn't control my purring. The pleasure came from deep within my chest, and the reaction was all but involuntary. The noise made her squirm, the sound something that she was genetically inclined to be excited by.

"Blake, please," she breathed, her voice cracking and catching in her throat under the weight of her desire.

"Please, what," I asked playfully. I grazed my nails against her freckled shoulders, gliding them across her body as I watched her struggle with herself.

"Please… d- don't tease me… please…"

"Don't please you? I thought-"

"N-  _no_! Blake…" She whined my name softly, hips rising up off the bed. She pouted and I watched as she searched for my eyes through the blindfold, begging for me to take her. I'd never expected her to be so  _receptive_.

"Let's get these pants off of you." It wasn't a question so much as it was a request. Still, she nodded vigorously. I playfully eased the sweatpants off of her hips, thighs and calves, running my hands along her tight, corded muscles. The sweatpants quickly joined the hoodie on the floor the moment it cleared her toes. Her underwear looked new, the polka-dotted fabric was still smooth to the touch. Velvet's hips raised up off the bed, silently encouraging me to slip them off.

I toyed with her, brushing my knuckles against her core through the thin fabric, reminding her that I was in full control of her and her pleasure. She'd given up her independence at the door.  _Velvet_  was gone. Now she was only my prey. Her shallow gasps became increasingly choked as she ground against the bed beneath her, the underwear catching on the bed and slowly slipping down the curve of her butt.

" _Resourceful_ ," I thought proudly. Smarter prey always yielded a more satisfying hunt- and a tastier snack. However, insubordination would not be tolerated. Nothing short of submissive acceptance would guarantee pleasure from me. After completing the entire Ninjas Of Love series, I was more than well versed on doling out punishments.

I rubbed her through the cotton cloth, listening to the delicious sighs she made as I ran my fingertips against her slick lips. My name was hot on her lips as I teased her clit and dipped my fingertips into warm arousal. I waited a long time before finally deciding to take the underwear off, teasing her becoming a game all too fun to stop. The delicious sound of fabric against skin pleased both of our ears, but as Velvet opened her mouth to whine her excitement, I hushed her.

The scent of arousal would never leave the cloth, even her sweat- however little there was of it- was imbued with her pheromones. Turning the underwear inside out, I brought it to my captive's lips. Passed uneven teeth and her soft tongue, the soiled underwear found their home without so much as a whimper from Velvet, but rules must be spoken and agreed to.

"Not a word. Understand," the commanding tone wasn't exactly foreign to me. Velvet nodded excitedly, the tips of her ears bouncing frantically. I knew she could taste her arousal, and it would only serve to amplify her senses. Faunus senses were different from humans, taste and scent often being heightened. To a blindfolded Faunus, these senses would be elevated to near unbearable levels.

Seeing my prey bound, gagged, and blindfolded my predatory instincts went into overdrive. I pulled her into my lap, facing away from myself. I'd moved a mirror against the far wall, and it was perfectly positioned for me to watch her blindfolded face. As I toyed with her, I realized for the first time that a small, brown, cotton-puff tail rested at the base of her spine. I took the time to study her, taking in every ginger freckle and every bruise. Her feet were long and slender for her petite frame and coyly hidden under her neon green knee-high socks. What I could see of her legs were even more thoroughly freckled, long and well-muscled.

I ran my fingers across her shoulders, slowly pulling the cascade of rich, brown hair away from the nape of her neck. There were less spots here- evidently one of the few places the sun never kissed frequently. I did my best to compensate, my lips, tongue and teeth tearing strangled moans from her.

Running my hands down her sides, I slide them from shoulders to hips and back again. She shifted as I did so, her warm core grinding against my thigh, her arousal staining my dress. Velvet took another deep breath as she tried to steady herself, bracing against her carnal instincts.

Starting with her breasts, I traced the pads of my fingers around her nipples. Her chest rose and fell erratically as she gasped for breath. I rolled them roughly between my fingers, listening to the myriad of halted breaths and gentle sighs she made. Music to my ears.

I ran my nails down her back, feeling her shudder, finally stopping at the base of her spine and circling her tail. I ran my fingers through the wispy fur, feeling her go from uncomfortably excited, to relaxed in a matter of seconds. She shifted again as I moved to kiss the skin behind her jaw- right behind her human ear- gasping softly whenever I nipped at her. I sucked steadily, leaving a mark that could be easily hidden.

Pressing my free hand against her mouth, I playfully tugged the boy-shorts from between her teeth, and rubbed the damp cloth against her collarbones.

"Moan for me," I commanded, moving to kiss at the crook of her neck while trailing the underwear down her chest.

And moan she did, filling the room with strangled sighs and fluttered gasps, but never a coherent word. Not even as I brushed her womanhood with the soiled cloth did she break our agreement. She shuddered and moaned for what felt like hours as I marked her neck and shoulders, making dozens of pink and red bruises her team would easily identify. It was clear she didn't mind, as she rocked her hips against me as she sought more friction to douse the heat that grew between her thighs. She loved being marked. Offering herself wholly to the predator that'd managed to capture her.

After some time, I grew bored of the soiled cloth and tossed it aside. I brushed my fingertips through soft, neatly trimmed fuzz, cut in the shape of a heart right above her sweet pink lips. A blush came over her cheeks as I did- even blindfolded, her timidness shone through.

I slowly toyed with her clit, a single fingertip circling around the small bundle of nerves. Her wrists struggled against the ribbon, wanting desperately to be free. To touch and direct my hand where her core burned hottest. I played with her for a long while, soliciting crescendoing moans from her as I wrestled with the choice to either begin my meal immediately, or pleasure her with my fingers first. Her gritted teeth warned me I didn't have much time left either way; I'd underestimated how  _sensitive_  she was.

I shrugged finally deciding to lay my prey back down against my sheets, taking in the tiny details that the mirror had missed. I licked down her tight stomach, kissing each cluster of freckles on the way down. The fuzzy heart was thick with the scent of arousal and I breathed in deeply. I'd never felt so  _alive_. I nuzzled in between her thighs, pushing them apart just wide enough to rest my face comfortably and started licking. My rough tongue slid slowly against the bundle I'd so carelessly entertained with my finger. She groaned loudly, the noise coming from deep within her, where lust and desire bred in ravenous heat.

I could  _smell_  how close she was, just a few strokes short of flooding the banks of her thighs with a delicious river of release. I wasn't yet ready for  _that_  yet. With a final kiss I tore my lips away from her core, and planted them against her thigh. Silently, I cursed myself for not wearing the warm, red lipstick I'd considered for the night, imagining the smears it'd leave on her pale, freckled skin. I sucked and bit and licked, marking the most intimate parts of her as my own, loud moans and the sound of my tongue against her skin our only soundtrack. I scratched and dug grooves into her skin; most didn't disappear, her Aura was still too depleted to tend to her wounds.

Slowly, I kissed a trail down her right thigh, stopping to nuzzle the scrapes on her knees. They were  _almost_  healed, and I could hardly wait to see her fresh skin, unmarked by Cardin's ignorance and cruelty. I slid the socks down her calves, nipping at the soft skin behind her ankle. She gasped, squirmed, and kicked quickly, her strong legs managing to pull themselves from my grasp. I'd found a goldmine of pleasure.

"Get back here, Bun," I cooed, taking the offending foot firmly in my grasp. I kissed down the top to her instep, smiling as she shuddered under my lips. I kissed the tips of her toes, each nail was painted a soft brown and decorated with the same stitched heart that adorned her clothes. I nibbled the balls of her feet, and finally, she broke our agreement as I nipped at the arch of her foot.

" _Blaaaake_ ," she moaned my name so loud I was certain Team JNPR next door would discover our activities. She was all but melting into the sheets, my ministrations making her lose control of herself.

I chuckled, smugly.

" _That's all the good luck I'll need_ ," I thought to myself sheepishly as I let go of her foot. Finally-  _finally_ \- I made my way back up back up to her core.

"Didn't I tell you no talking?" I plunged a finger into her heat and how fitting a name 'Velvet' was! The sudden pressure tore from her lips the loudest moan yet as she apologized for her transgression through gritted teeth. She smelled of brown sugar, hay and hundreds of lilacs and tasted just as appealing. I slid my tongue between her, lapping at her arousal. Her muscles were strong and squeezed and quivered around me. I licked at every fold, swallowing down every drop of release from her, even as it became increasingly obvious that I'd consented to an unwinnable battle. Substituting my tongue with my fingers, I turned my tongue's attention again to her clit.  _She was so close._ After just a few seconds, she moaned my name one last time and flooded my mouth with her release.

"Good girl," I whispered, full of pride for her.

* * *

I've never done anything like this before! Blake scratched down my back and I realized how much she wanted me if she was going to claim me like  _this_. She kissed at my neck and I knew how intimate that was for her- for  _us_. She could've hurt me, like any cat would a wild rabbit, but she kissed me instead and I shivered. I blushed when she pulled my hoodie up- I was covered in freckles and I'd always been really self-conscious about them. It was almost like she didn't even  _see_  them, she was staring into my eyes the whole time as she pulled a ribbon out of nowhere and knotted it around my wrists.

I blushed as she ripped off my bra- it was expensive, yeah, but she did it like she couldn't wait to see more of me- all of me! I shivered, her window was wide open and a cold breeze had been making its through the room since I'd arrived. She kissed my breasts and every insecurity I'd ever had while I was growing up faded away and all the Lien I'd ever spent on padded bras seemed so  _childish_.

I moaned her name as she kissed my chest- I just couldn't help it. I'd always expected to marry another docile Faunus, maybe a nice buck or a stallion or even another bunny. I never even imagined how a  _predator_  could make me feel so free!

She played with my ears and I screwed my eyes shut, the feeling was so good I had to brace myself against the tidal wave that was threatening to wash me away. Then the blindfold went over my eyes and I was  _almost_  scared… For some reason... I  _trusted_  her. I  _wanted_  this. I wanted this more than I'd ever wanted anything before in my life. This was supposed to happen. This was the way it was  _supposed_  to be.

Normally I was really good at keeping the instincts from controlling me. As a rabbit Faunus, mine are a little more embarrassing than most, and I always had to fight from pleasuring myself under the desk during class whenever my heat cycle struck... But with  _Blake…_  I  _let go._

I let her take the control I'd held onto for so long and she took the reins like an expert.

Her purring made my heart race. I wanted to run, I was so excited I could've sprinted for miles. She just kept  _purring_ , her body resting atop mine, her soft dress brushing against my skin.

" _She was trying to make me beg!_ " I knew it, I knew how much she was enjoying playing with me and I wanted to show her that I was tough, but Dust I was so far gone...

"Blake, please…" She scratched at my shoulders again and I realized I'd spoken out of turn. She humored me for a second and I  _begged_. I was so glad I did when she slipped my sweatpants off, they were so warm I thought they'd cook my alive if she'd made me keep them on any longer.

Blake brushed her knuckles against me and thousands of stars erupted under the darkness of the blindfold. She was the moon and the stars in the night sky and I was the humble astronaut taking her first steps off Remnant. I knew I would lose myself if I wasn't careful, consumed by the cloud of pleasure that Blake was threatening to envelop me with- and I didn't care.

I tried to work my underwear off, trying to offer every inch of myself to her. When she finally slid them off I wanted to thank her, I needed her to know how much I wanted this, but she shushed me with a finger.

I smelled them before they'd touched my lips. She pressed my underwear against my mouth and I opened for them without a second thought. Only another Faunus would do that- would know how much that could drive us  _crazy_. The taste, the  _scent_  of heat clung to it so much, I was almost embarrassed that they were all but soaked with it, but I didn't care.

She made me promise not to talk. The deep reds and happy violets that were swirling behind my eyes at the moment were too strong for me to do anything but nod. She sat me up in her lap and I rested my hands in my own. I was barely strong enough to sit up straight as she slid her fingers along every inch of my body.

She kissed the back of my neck and it was almost like how we started this, but we were so far passed  _that_ …

I desperately humped her thigh, trying to get some kind of friction where I needed it the most. She played with my- our… breasts. She'd claimed those as her own with more love than I ever had and the realization made me gasp, even as she rolled my nipples between her fingers. After some more scratching down my spine she ended up at my tail. I'd hidden it for so long under high-waisted pants or long shirts. And again she ran her fingers through it and proved that she wanted every single inch of me.

I squirmed as she sucked at my neck. I knew she was leaving marks along my shoulder and I was so glad, I hoped they'd never fade. I almost didn't care if Coco or Yatsuhasi noticed, at least they'd know I belonged to somebody now.

She placed a finger against my lips and I suckled it softly before she pulled my underwear out of my mouth. I blushed, knowing that they'd be soaked, but instead of throwing them away, she ghosted the fabric down my collarbones. She was proving me wrong at every turn and I'd never been happier.

"Moan for me…"

" _Finally_!" I moaned enough to make up for lost time as she brushed the underwear against my warmest spots. I bucked against her leg even more as she did, I needed her inside me, but I knew better than to ask.

I blushed again as she ran her fingers through my fur. It was odd even among Faunus for  _fur_  to grow down  _there_ \- if I'd known this was going to happen I would've shaved-

" _Ahn_!" I melted as she ran a fingertip around my clit.

" _No more insecurities_ ," I reminded myself. I was Blake's and Blake wanted me more than I'd thought anyone would. I tried to shake out of the ribbon, I wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving me, but the black ribbon was just too strong.

I was so close to the edge when she laid me down on the bed, the pressure and heat churning inside me passed the point of consuming a long time ago. Now it was all I was. Blake's fire that couldn't survive another minute unless she stoked the flames.

She pushed against me and I opened up ready for her. Ready for the rapture of release and I couldn't believe that after the first lick I didn't immediately soak the bed. She kissed me as passionately as she had before and slid down my legs.

" _No! Nonononono!_ " I wanted to scream as she nipped at my thighs, making dozens of marks to match the ones I could feel on my shoulders. I moaned and whined and hissed between my teeth. She was evil.

I pulled my leg away from her in spite as she kissed down my calves. I almost fought again but the world seemed to come crashing down as she kissed my foot.

Nothing existed anymore but Blake. She was an artist painting on a white canvas and her lips were the paintbrush, etching me into existence. My every breath was a struggle as she brought her tongue against my instep. She kissed my toes and suddenly there was color, but not like before. The reds of deep passion took a back seat and behind my blindfold everything erupted into blues and greens and bright pinks and loud yellows. Her lips were at the balls of my feet and the paint itself assaulted me and I writhed beneath it as it gave me life. Blake was Picasso and Van Gogh and da Vinci and I became the paint of her masterpiece.

She kissed the arch of my foot and I had nothing left in me but a moan. I honored her with her name, whispered hot into the chilly air of the room.

Blake pushed her finger inside me and I shuddered. There was no holding back. She licked at me with her rough tongue and I couldn't  _think_ \- I couldn't feel anything besides the tidal wave of pleasure crashing down on me!

It washed over me like a breaking wave, and I heard my voice crack as I moaned out her name.

She slipped the blindfold off my face after what felt like hours, tending to every drop I'd spilled from my thighs. She smiled, amber, predatory eyes gazing into mine.

"Velvet?" I shook my head. Not to her. Not anymore.

"Dessert…"


End file.
